


Wig, Dress, Accent

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the Doctor's boasts about his powers of disguise, he still resembled nothing more than a large, burly man wearing an elaborate full-length dress and a powdered wig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wig, Dress, Accent

**Author's Note:**

> For a LiveJournal meme. Prompt from [Liadt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/): _Cross dressing and Six & Peri_

Peri allowed herself to relax slightly as she and the Doctor came into the hallway of her dormitory. 

"Nearly there now," she said. "My room's two floors up." 

She glanced at the Doctor once more, and silently prayed that they wouldn't meet anybody on the way. For all the Doctor's boasts about his powers of disguise, he still resembled nothing more than a large, burly man wearing an elaborate full-length dress and a powdered wig. 

They had reached the second-floor landing when Peri came to a halt, and muttered "Oh, _no_." 

"What's the matter?" the Doctor asked. 

"That's Kendra. Our RA — Resident Assistant. I'll talk to her: you hide round that corner." 

"Now, I really don't think there's any need—" 

" _Please!_ " Peri hissed. 

With a rustle of skirts, the Doctor did as he was bidden. Almost at the same moment, Kendra turned slightly, and caught sight of Peri. 

"Hey," she said, her sharp, inquisitive eyes focusing on Peri. "Just got in?" 

Peri swallowed. "That's right." 

"It's pretty late." Kendra looked Peri up and down. "Do I wanna know why you're dressed as a fireman?" 

"Fancy dress party," Peri said. 

Kendra wrinkled her nose. "Was it a barbecue? You smell like a bonfire." 

"Y-Yeah." 

"Funny." Kendra walked slowly around Peri, like a cat toying with its prey. "Did you know there was a fire in the mall this evening? They could've done with you there to help them out. Who did you go with?" 

Peri jumped. "What?" 

"To this party of yours," Kendra said patiently. 

"Uh, Ted Logan. And Bill Preston." 

"Really?" And Kendra pounced. "That's a funny thing. Because I happen to know Preston was at Giorgio's all evening, and as for Logan—" 

"Perpugilliam! Am I to be kept waiting all night?" 

Peri and Kendra both spun round and stared at the figure that had emerged from the stairwell. It was the Doctor, of course: a large, burly man wearing a dress and a powdered wig. Except, somehow, it wasn't. Without anything more than a subtle shift of expression and a change of stance, the Doctor had become a convincingly female blue-blooded aristocrat. 

"Well?" he continued. The voice he was affecting, a half-strangled hoot, ought to have shattered the illusion instantly, but the spell remained unbroken. "Perpugilliam, do you have no manners? Introduce me to your friend at once!" 

"Oh. Yeah." Peri swallowed again. "My lady, this is Kendra Martinez. Kendra, this is my, uh, great-aunt, the Dowager Countess of Dunstable." 

"Delighted to make your acquaintance, young lady." The Doctor produced a lorgnette, and examined Kendra through it. "Now, my great-niece has had a long and tiring day, and would be grateful if she could be allowed to retire at her earliest convenience. Doubtless she will be able to regale you with tales of her evening's activities at some future date." 

Kendra, quailing under the Doctor's scrutiny, was backed against the wall. She managed a vague curtsey, gulped out "My lady," and made a run for it. 

"How did you _do_ that?" Peri asked, as they resumed their course to her room. 

The Doctor beamed. "Never underestimate the power of a lorgnette, my dear."


End file.
